


停车场

by liuyingying



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyingying/pseuds/liuyingying





	1. Chapter 1

今天终于拿到驾照_(:з」∠)_


	2. 限期营业 21

楚煦在情事上单纯而青涩，可他有一股未经风霜因而果敢的坦率，拉着黎逢冬的手没有半分顾虑和羞赧，决定在一个温暖的季节里同对方上床。

他不能很好地辨明爱与情欲，兴许喜欢也仅仅一时，但眼下他很想很想，所以他争取——并且争取到了。黎逢冬似乎打算开口说话，他却觉得这个时候说什么都容易破坏气氛，一进门便封住对方的唇，不为他留半分出口反悔的余地。

黎逢冬自然很是受用。

他能感受到楚煦的热切，哪怕指尖冰凉也能处处点燃引火线，滚烫的、零碎的情欲慢慢拼凑起来，灼烧着他的骄矜与克制。

“等等……”

“介意我这么做吗？”小偶像眼尾含情嘴角微红，把手覆在他的双腿之间，“别说你不喜欢男人那种话，我以前也很直……做不需要那么多理由，想就好了。”

纯情少男不会知道三十岁老男人的心跳如鼓，他预谋循序渐进，他计划欲拒还迎，本该冷静自持本该掌握主动权，全被二十三岁鲜明与热烈的直白爱意打乱了节奏。小偶像手下的欲望很快遮掩不住，他比自己预计的更早栽在对方手上。

黎逢冬吻上楚煦的耳垂，一只手扶着他的肩，另一只手从腰窝往下，稍一用力就让小偶像贴紧了自己：“……上来，我们到床上去。”

闻言楚煦脸一热，自觉用手勾住他的脖子，两条腿圈住他的精瘦的腰，被抱到床上被欺身压下，短裤方便了黎逢冬从大腿一路摸上来，又痒又热又让他想哭。他好奇怪，明明想要和对方亲密到负距离，可被侵占的感觉又让他忍不住发颤，“黎老师，逢冬哥哥……”

黎逢冬被他无意识染上的哭腔激起了更多的情欲，阿楚红着鼻尖任他脱光了下半身，他俯下身去吻他的眉间忧和眼中泪，然后又吻他的唇舌，逼得他无暇顾及其它。

他用手仔细替楚煦套弄，空出一只手反复在腰间揉掐，怀里的身体慢慢染上粉色，变得越来越烫，快感累积成堆，临近顶端时楚煦脑中一空，只感觉下唇被轻轻咬了一口，身体瞬间酥麻软了下来。

“……腰抬起来一点点。”

没有什么力气，由着对方扶住他的腰。

“……腿打开一点点。”

也没有什么想法，听话地抬起了他的腿。

等到一个灼热的物体触及时，他才后知后觉，“黎老师，冷静一点……”

“……乖。”

阿楚闭眼屏气想要逃避，黎逢冬却只是用湿润的顶端在他最私密的地方画圈标记，将他涂满自己的气息。

“转个身。”

楚煦任他摆弄翻过身趴在床上，黎逢冬压在他的身上，胀热的性器贴在股缝间滑移，温热的呼吸洒在后颈，急促的喘息声听得他又起了反应，“逢冬哥哥……”

闻声黎逢冬却掐疼了他的腰，身下抽插更快更重，有几次甚至就要进入……他的身下一片粘腻湿意，分不清是自己还是黎逢冬的东西。

·

胸腔起伏的心跳还未平息，身后的黎逢冬哑着嗓子问他：“阿楚尽兴了吗？”

情欲来不及退潮又被撩拨起，楚煦起身脱下被揉皱的T恤，重新坐回对方怀里，“……逢冬哥哥，你得更热情一点。”

黎逢冬被他笑到，“别后悔。”

就着这个姿势他们重新接起了吻，阿楚喜欢并且容易沉迷其中，黎逢冬在他尾骨处揉按，借着湿意慢慢探进食指，温热而紧致的肠道推挤着，他浅浅地抽插片刻，然后加入了一根中指。

“有点奇怪。”阿楚眼底一片水气，吞了一口口水。

黎逢冬亲了亲他的嘴角，用两根手指耐心扩张，等到楚煦眼尾泛红泪意生时，终于将自己的性器抵在了入口，挺身渐渐推进。

怀里的人咬着唇想叫又接不上气，被利刃一寸一寸破开的恐慌感和失重感叫他软了腿，热硬的性器大约熨平了肠道的褶皱，使他整个人像根绷紧的弦，僵硬不敢动弹。

“别紧张，”黎逢冬轻吮他的耳垂，“……你可以说话的。”

“不是你被……”楚煦口不择言，索性把心里正在想的话痛快说了出来，“逢冬哥哥为什么不是女人？”

埋在身体里的凶器开始抽插，黎逢冬分心想，他是男人又如何，阿楚打着约一次的算盘，以为不会怀孕可以不用负责吗。

“慢一点……”

肉体碰撞的声音越发激烈，黎逢冬又压在了楚煦身上，小偶像被顶弄得好几次撞到床头，间或伴随着灭顶的快感，他渐渐受不住如此激烈的性爱，情绪几乎崩溃：“……黎逢冬！黎逢冬我受不住呜呜呜……”

黎逢冬缓了缓，“阿楚，还要不要下一次？”

楚煦屁股里还含着他的东西，那可恶的东西要把他弄坏了：“不要……没有下一次。”

体内的性器开始研磨，密密麻麻的快感从尾椎流到指尖，楚煦抓着他的背尖叫一声，肠道绞紧然后射了出来。

“阿楚不喜欢吗？”

楚煦说不出喜欢不喜欢了，快感如流水冲刷全身，比他经历过的任何一次高潮都还要难以形容，几乎瞬间就让他瘫软下来。

黎逢冬加速抽插几下，将精液一股一股射在了他的身体里，楚煦想要反对却没有半分力气。拔出来的时候他感觉到液体顺着股缝流淌，营业炮友抱起他进了浴室，这回他没有力气圈颈缠腰，只能任凭黎逢冬捞着两条腿，一路留下情欲的痕迹。

“……黎老师，”水雾缭绕之间楚煦与黎逢冬皮肉相贴，黎逢冬的手指还在清理着他身体里的东西，“今天又麻烦你了。”

黎逢冬盯着他不甚清楚的眼睛，心中一腔汹涌的爱意欲言，却无法到达心上人的心上。

他思虑重重，想要确定的事情太多，青春少男心动就行动了，打了他一个措手不及——他们的心还隔着山海，身体关系却进行到了负距离。


	3. 限期营业27

“不行，”楚煦不肯由着他，“……我儿子还没吃晚饭呢！”

前半句话让黎逢冬心头一紧，后半句话险些听崴，揉着眉头把提上来的一口气消化完，才把人塞进了车里。

见到时奶盖先来缠他，楚煦指着儿子脑门骂它吃里扒外，到处认便宜后爹。收拾好猫粮黎逢冬领着一人一猫回家，一进门奶盖倒是不认生，四处巡逻过后似乎颇为满意，竟也不叫不闹。

他在厨房里给小偶像做夜宵，大的小的一起过来凑热闹，一不小心踢到奶盖，猫踉跄着呜呜叫楚煦也跟着叫唤：“你看看脚下……奶盖白认你了，你都不心疼它！”

怎么不心疼，奶盖可是见第一面就亲他的，楚煦抱起猫，他连人带猫一起抱了出去，“哪有不疼儿子的爹，不许挑拨离间。”

小炖锅里甜粥加了百合、桂圆、大枣和莲子，炖得香香软软又可口，楚煦洗完澡身上还冒着热气，坐着吃了一小碗喝了半杯牛奶。黎逢冬自觉收拾东西，收拾完抱着人上楼，奶盖的小短腿上不了楼梯，仰着头朝卧室“喵喵”直叫。

“奶盖我的小宝贝……”

“一会儿再抱儿子上来，”黎逢冬顺手掐了一把小偶像的大腿，“之前怎么没发现你这么会折腾人。”

楚煦不乐意了，用手抵住他的双肩拉开了两人的距离，认真盯着他看：“我营不营业可是差很多的。”

黎逢冬进了卧室把人放到床上，单膝跪在床沿吻他的唇，“你想怎么来怎么来……对我不用客气。”

“能不能矜持一点？黎老师原来可不是这样的。”

“矜持有什么用，”黎逢冬摸了摸他的唇角，“我要是早点明白这个道理，说不定奶盖都有弟弟了。”

楚煦听了一惊，什么情况……黎老师怎么也泥塑他？？？

半个小时过后，黎逢冬带着一身水气抱猫上楼，奶盖跳上床钻进楚煦被窝里，亲热了一会儿又嫌他，自己找了个盒子躺进去玩。

黎逢冬侧躺在楚煦身边看他逗猫，猫跑了才把注意力分给他：“我的脚好冷，这么久了还没暖起来。”

他把手往下伸进对方被子里，从背后握住了楚煦的手，很诚恳地建议道，“我身上都是热的，要不要抱一抱我？”

小偶像很愉快地接受了他的建议，在黎老师怀里待了片刻，忽然很矫情地想到一件事：“……你以前是不是也这么邀请过别人。”

黎逢冬握着他的手，有一下没一下地亲他的耳朵、后颈，“不仅抱过她、亲过她，还差点打算和她结婚。”

楚煦显然被他的话刺激到了，眼尾一红：“你不能骗骗我吗。”

“风吹草动都看在眼里却装作不知情，并非一种大度；迟到的坦诚也不过只是……为下一次隐瞒或欺骗所做的预告。”

身后的人揉捏他的腕，手上动作粗暴，语声却温柔得过分，“做过的事没有办法推翻，给你做一件从来没有给别人做过的事情，要不要？”

·

黎逢冬撩起楚煦的睡衣，在他的小腹上落下许多湿润的吻，温热且痒，很快连成一片灼人的潮红。

眼尾的红还未褪去，楚煦抓着被角轻轻呻吟了一声，黎逢冬将他的睡裤下拉，露出年轻的粉色性器，“要当着儿子的面做少儿不宜的事情了，阿楚紧不紧张？”

奶盖缩在盒子里不见踪影，楚煦还是因为这句话有了反应。黎逢冬手里的东西略微变硬，小偶像用手臂遮住半张透红的脸：“那你快一点啊……”

黎逢冬俯下身，用嘴唇碰了碰性器的前端，然后轻轻含住用唇摩擦，舌头在冠状沟缓缓旋转。楚煦受不住刺激，仰头小声喊他的名字，再用手在底部轻轻套弄，很快楚煦便细微地颤抖起来。

他吐出粉红色的头部，一点一点往后亲吻、轻吮，舔湿了秀气的性器，楚煦微微挺起腰细细地喘着气，嫩白的腿搭在他的肩上，手抓着他的头发，似乎要主动将自己送到他口中。

于是他张嘴将楚煦的欲望整个包裹住，温热的口腔让对方情不自禁地挺身，黎逢冬掐着他的腰配合他的动作，数下后稍一用力吮吸，楚煦便全数交待在了他的嘴里。

酸涩的感觉在腰腹间蔓延开来，细密的麻痒自下而上攀爬，大脑缺氧的感觉让人晕眩，稍缓过神来楚煦发觉眼角一片濡湿。

黎逢冬抽了一张纸巾，将东西吐在上面包好，漱完口回到床上把人抱在怀里，怀里的人眼尾泛红泪痕未干，“别哭……”

“我没有……”快感过于强烈，被满足的瞬间泪腺失控，好像不自主地分泌了生理盐水。

不仅如此，穴口也微微泛潮，更糟糕的是他感觉到黎逢冬好好地抱了他一会儿……竟然勃起了。

他们两个人衣服还算整齐，小爱豆露着半个屁股，粗硬的性器隔着布料顶在楚煦尾骨下轻蹭，“让我缓缓……你越哭我越没办法控制，别哭。”

细微的快感在尾椎处慢慢滋生，楚煦的眼泪不受控制，黎逢冬哑着嗓子：“今天不做……明天你有工作安排。”

“我没有在哭，是眼泪停不下来……”小偶像的情绪有些崩溃，泪意横生：“你以为我在表达什么意思，速速请进、欢迎光临吗？”

气氛浓烈撩人，鲜红的唇上水光润泽，闻言黎逢冬将热胀的欲望释放了出来，湿润的顶端戳在会阴处的软肉上，意图再明显不过，“……不然呢。”

“你可不可以……”

黎逢冬将他的双手摁压在头顶，制住他所有的反抗与挣扎：“不可以。”

这下眼泪更控制不住……什么见鬼的性癖啊！

……结束时枕头被泪水打湿了一片，黎逢冬与楚煦手脚交缠，他吻去对方的泪意：“眼睛都哭红了……下次阿楚要量力而行。”

楚煦没有力气反驳他的话，许多过激词句无法输出，只能翻了一个白眼后，在疲累之中沉沉睡去。


End file.
